


Why...?

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Post-Betrayal, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Everyone left him. He trusted them, loved them, cared about them...And they left him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Why...?

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a non-canon timeline where everyone went Shadow except Midas. Basically, only thing changing is Skye being Shadow instead of Ghost.

Midas had recruited them himself. He'd met them all, recruited them, talked with them, bonded with them, even occasionally smiled and laughed with them. There were so many memories that we're now attached to them, so many good ones. Ones that Midas thought he would never really have.

He loves his Agents. He'd seriously grown to love them. They were like family to him. Each and every one of them, he loved. And for a fleeting moment, he thought maybe, just maybe... that they loved him too.

But he was wrong, wasn't he? Midas was so very wrong. He let himself become comfortable. He let himself relax. He broke down his walls of emotional distance, just for them. He trusted them, just for them to..to leave.

"We've got your back, boss man!" Skye would say to him with that lovely smile dancing across her lips.

"There's no way anyone's gonna stop us, goldilocks!" Tina would shout with a grin every time she would use that nickname.

"Anytime you need my assistance, let me know, sir!" Brutus would insist in his formal way, but with a simultaneously light smile.

"Meow!" Meowscles wasn't the best verbal conversationalist, but his hugs and snuggles were the very best.

They had all been so loving, so supportive, so loyal, so honest. And then they..leave. Then, they betray him, one by one. It was Brutus first. Then it was Tina... then Meowscles, and... god, and then it was Skye. That girl...Midas thought that no matter what, she would stay by his side. Midas thought that she would keep that life-saving smile on her face, and say something like, "Don't worry, you've still got me!" But that never happened. Skye left him too.

Midas was used to loneliness. To solitude. He used to love it, actually, before all of this started. But he had grown to used to being with his Agents, smiling with them, talking with them, laughing with them, that the silence hurt now. The loneliness was devastating. The solitude was enough to suffocate him. It didn't that he couldn't stop thinking of them, either.

So, even when he heard gunshots, even when he heard his henchmen shouting... Midas just sat. He sat there, in the room in which they used to hold their meetings, alone. His drum gun rested on the table, but on the opposite end. He didn't have any intentions of using it.

They can kill him. It's why they joined Shadow, wasn't it? Shadow can win. It doesn't matter anymore. Ghost was doomed to fail. Might as well make it a swift victory for the people he had so openly called his family.

One question, and one question only, ran through Midas' mind as he listened to the familiar sounds of his former team's weapons. And that question, as thin tears shimmering with specks of gold cascaded down his face, was a smile one.

...Why...?


End file.
